No fim do dia
by nnasurb
Summary: O quão difícil é ser impedido de viver sua vida? De estar ao lado de quem você ama? Pós 7x13.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** **No fim do dia**

**Autora:** RightUlna  
**Categoria: **Bones, 7ª temporada, hiatus  
**Advertências:** Inicialmente não tem. Fiquei em dúvida quanto à classificação, mas acho que está correta. Se eu me desviar um pouco dela, me perdoem, sim?  
**Classificação:** T**  
**

**Sumário: O quão difícil é ser impedido de viver sua vida? De estar ao lado de quem você ama?**

**Linha do tempo: **Esta fic situa-se logo após a season finale da sétima temporada.

**PS: **Ah, e Bones e tudo relacionado à série não me pertence, infelizmente. Isso aqui são apenas devaneios de uma mente insaciável.

* * *

No fim do dia, o quintal parecia um ótimo lugar para brincar. "Ela irá adorar correr de um lado para outro, quem sabe cavando e descobrindo esqueletos de pequenos roedores", pensava. Havia algumas árvores, as folhas estavam espalhadas, mas nada que um bom jardineiro não resolvesse. A cerejeira, ainda pequena, iria ficar linda quando chegasse a primavera, e, quando estiver maior, será um plano de fundo lindo para a janela do quarto dela.

Minhas costas a esse horário já dava sinais de cansaço. Eu sabia que era devido aos meus esforços decorrentes de ficar o dia quase inteiro em pé no laboratório, mas eu não podia abandonar o que mais gosto de fazer. Booth cada vez mais tentava me persuadir a sair mais cedo, a tirar um dia de folga, a chegar um pouco mais tarde por causa da gravidez. Mas ele não entendia que isso não me afetava, e eu já havia parado de tentar explicar.

Inconscientemente minha mão pousa na minha barriga, sentindo mais um chute. "Estamos um pouco inquietas hoje?" permiti-me falar, tentando estabelecer algum tipo de ligação, que eu já sentia, desde que soube que carregava uma vida dentro de mim. Mesmo sabendo que ela não iria entender. Acho que devo isso ao fato de Booth constantemente fazer isso. Quando estou deitada e ele chega para "conversar" com ela, ou quando estou lendo um livro no sofá e ele chega perguntando se "nós" estamos com fome. Simplesmente me acostumei a falar com ela também, mesmo sabendo que ela não tem como entender.

Perdida em meus pensamentos, sinto uma mão deslizar sobre a minha, seguida por outra logo abaixo, acariciando carinhosamente minha barriga de quase oito meses de gravidez. "Já acordou, bebê?" ele sussurra, bem perto do meu ouvido, tentando conversar com ela.

"Você não tem como saber se ela estava dormindo, Booth. Um chute pode ser apenas uma manifestação involuntária do bebê em busca de mais espaço, em vista que dent-"

Ele me interrompe com um beijo logo abaixo da minha orelha. "Eu te amo" e isso é o bastante para mim, naquele momento. Eu poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre, nos braços do homem que amo, sentindo nossa filha dentro de mim, olhando para a cerejeira que crescia no quintal, preparando-se para um novo ciclo, assim como a minha vida, a nossa vida.

Um puxão mais forte de Christine me trouxe de volta. Ela estava mesmo com fome naquela noite. Ela fazia isso algumas vezes, puxando com um pouco mais de força, como se tivesse medo que o leite fosse acabar. Eu estava bastante cansada depois de um dia no laboratório tentando identificar mais uma múmia, e tentando – muitas vezes sem sucesso – me concentrar totalmente nisso sem pensar na minha filha de minuto em minuto. "Será que ela já não está com fome? Mas ainda não está na hora... Será que ela está se adaptando bem? Acho melhor eu ir checar", pensava comigo mesma, e logo em seguida, me detia, chegando à conclusão de que precisaria terminar de fazer meu trabalho e que se qualquer coisa estivesse errada, a diretora da creche com certeza iria me ligar.

Mesmo cansada e louca para voltar para cama, eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de olhar para aquele rosto. Ela mamando era um momento único que eu tratava de aproveitar o máximo que eu pudesse, mesmo que muitas vezes eu pegasse no sono por alguns segundos. Quando terminava, quase sempre ela já estava quase dormindo, e eu a colocava no berço, ao mesmo tempo grata, mas sem querer voltar para cama, para longe de meu bebê.

Fechei a porta do quarto com cuidado. Booth continuava dormindo. Na maioria das vezes ele acordava e me acompanhava na amamentação. Mas em dias cheios, quando ambos chegávamos cansados, raramente ele acordava, ou acordava quando eu já tinha voltado do quarto de Christine.

Mal deitei e senti seu braço me envolver a cintura. "Que horas são?", ele pergunta, com a voz sonolenta.

"Três e meia.", eu respondo, me aconchegando mais no seu abraço.

"Christine já mamou?"

"Já."

"Vem cá, baby. Vem dormir um pouco. Amanhã temos um longo dia.", ele dizia, e mais uma vez eu sentia que não existiria outro lugar em que desejaria estar, do que ali, nos braços do homem que amo, com minha filha dormindo no quarto ao lado, na expectativa do começo de mais um dia das nossas vidas.

Abri meus olhos lentamente, percebendo o que me fazia acordar no meio da noite. Era Christine. Olhei para o relógio. Três horas. "Sempre pontual", pensei. Ela choramingava, ainda não havia começado a chorar, mas eu já estava acostumada com aquela rotina, que começaria a ficar mais difícil agora.

Virei e me sentei contra a cabeceira da cama, amamentando minha filha. Ela mamava tranquila, alheia a toda a situação pela qual estava passando. Passei meus dedos em suas bochechas rosadas, apenas para senti-la, para ter certeza de que era real, de que não era apenas uma lembrança, como tem sido meus últimos sonhos.

Insuportável era a palavra que descrevia o que eu estava sentindo, a não ser pela minha filha. Era ela que me fazia seguir em frente, que me impulsionava a continuar com aquele plano, que não me deixava desistir de tudo e voltar para os braços de Booth, arriscando a vida dele, dela e de todos os que deixei para trás. Bastava olhar para ela e eu sabia o que tinha que fazer, que tinha que continuar.

Permaneci assim até ela dormir em meus braços. Coloquei-a novamente deitada na cama, rodeada por travesseiros e lençóis, e deitei-me ao seu lado. E assim fiquei, olhando para aquele pequeno ser humano, que tinha mudado minha vida para sempre, que me fazia ter vontade de continuar vivendo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não suportava olha-la por muito tempo. Seus olhos, seu sorriso, tudo me lembrava ele. E eu não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia. Suas mãos me envolvendo, sua boca na minha pele, seus olhos nos meus, tudo isso me acertava violentamente. Naquele momento, eu não era Temperance Brennan, a brilhante antropóloga forense, era apenas uma mulher que desejava acima de tudo proteger sua família, mesmo que para isso fosse necessário fazer alguns sacrifícios.

Fechei meus olhos, na esperança de dormir um sono sem sonhos, ansiando apenas que, ao abri-los novamente, estivesse de volta ao lugar de onde eu nunca mais pudesse sair, nos braços do homem que amo, embalando minha filha, vivendo uma vida que jamais pudesse ser tirada de mim novamente.

* * *

**_Está aí, minha primeira fic. Espero que me perdoem por qualquer erro, seja de português ou de ideias. Essa fic é produto de uma mente inquieta e muito provavelmente provocada pela ausência de detalhes que o HH nos deu nessa temporada._**

**_Então, o que acharam?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** **No fim do dia**

**Autora:** nnasurb  
**Categoria: **Bones, 7ª temporada, hiatus  
**Advertências:** Inicialmente não tem. Fiquei em dúvida quanto à classificação, mas acho que está correta. Se eu me desviar um pouco dela, me perdoem, sim?  
**Classificação:** T**  
**

**Sumário: O quão difícil é ser impedido de viver sua vida? De estar ao lado de quem você ama?**

**Linha do tempo: **O capítulo inicia-se no dia seguinte ao capítulo anterior.

Primeiramente, peço desculpas a vocês pela demora. Como eu sou escritora de primeira viagem, a inspiração às vezes demora a chegar, e, dessa vez, quando chegou, minha internet não quis colaborar.

Segundo, queria agradecer muitíssimo pelas reviews de vocês. É um modo de saber que até agora estou acertando a mão!

Terceiro, desculpem eu ter mudado meu nick. Achei o outro feio.

Escrevi esse capítulo ouvindo Chasing Pavements, da Adele. Pode não ter muito a ver com a Brennan, mas me inspirou um pouco.

**PS: **Ah, e Bones e tudo relacionado à série não me pertence, infelizmente...

* * *

A luz que invadia o quarto da pousada onde estávamos refletia num pequeno espelho na parede oposta à cama. Meu relógio marcava 7:53. Olhei para Christine, que continuava dormindo como um anjo. Aproveitei que ela ainda não havia acordado e fui tomar um banho, esperando que com a água, escoasse também minha falta de coragem de seguir em frente.

Molhei o cabelo, deixando a água invadir minha cabeça e disfarçar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair pelo meu rosto. A dor era insuportável. Parecia que haviam arrancado algo de mim, que alguma parte estava faltando. Há tantos anos eu estava acostumada a acordar sozinha, a tomar meu café da manhã, ir para o trabalho. Até o conhecer. Continuava a acordar sozinha, mas sempre íamos tomar café juntos no Diner, e desde já, mesmo sem perceber, já não queria mais iniciar o dia sozinha, sem vê-lo. Ansiava por um olhar, um sorriso. Mesmo quando tentava lutar contra o que eu sentia, eu precisava daquilo. Depois que nos entregamos um ao outro, que percebemos que não podíamos mais suportar viver sem o outro, era como uma droga para mim. Quando não no apartamento dele, dormíamos no meu, e quando dormíamos separados, era como se uma inquietação atingisse os dois, e no outro dia estávamos juntos novamente. Acostumei-me aos beijos, aos cafunés, às carícias na barriga, às pernas entrelaçadas no início do dia. E lidar com essa ausência estava começando a se tornar cada vez mais difícil.

Tinha acordado cansada, tanto mental quanto fisicamente. Havia dirigido por mais de 4 horas sem parar, como meu pai havia me instruído. Parei nessa pousada anexa a um pequeno posto de gasolina ao sul da cidade de Clarksburg, em West Virginia. Um pouco velha, mal cuidada, mas o suficiente para eu e Christine passarmos a noite. Uma cama, um banho quente e minha filha, era tudo o que eu precisava aquela noite.

Desliguei o chuveiro ao mesmo tempo que ouvi o choro dela.

"Shhh... Mamãe está aqui." Peguei-a no colo e comecei a balançá-la. Aos poucos ela ia parando, me olhando com aqueles grandes olhos azuis, agora cheios de lágrimas. Cantarolei um pouco, mas não era a mesma coisa. "Eu sei, amor. Eu também sinto a falta dele."

Depois de ter dado banho em Christine, arrumamos nossas coisas, devolvemos a chave ao homem que cuidava da portaria da pousada e fomos à loja de conveniência do posto. Comprei o necessário para o meu café da manhã, que comi no carro mesmo, e voltei para a estrada. Se eu quisesse alcançar meu pai no lugar onde combinamos, não poderia perder tempo, e, daqui a algum tempo, Christine estaria com fome de novo, o que implicaria em eu ter que arranjar um lugar apropriado onde eu pudesse parar para amamentá-la.

Continuei dirigindo por aproximadamente uma hora e meia, e parei na sombra de uma árvore nos arredores de Millstone. Christine começara a sentir fome, e precisava mamar. Fazia calor, e àquela hora, ela já estava ficando inquieta por causa da temperatura. Tentei em vão fazê-la dormir depois de ter mamado, mas ela estava mais agitada do que de costume. Estava sentindo falta do pai? Ou era apenas o calor? De qualquer modo, eu não conseguiria fazê-la dormir. Tomei um pouco de água e comi uma barra de cereais para tornar a dirigir. Queria chegar numa cidade maior o quanto antes para descansar um pouco mais.

Enquanto eu dirigia, Christine gemia, resmungava um pouco, choramingava um pouco mais. Parei algumas vezes, para esticar as pernas e tirá-la de dentro do carro, respirar um pouco de ar corrente. Mas ela não se conformava.

"Christine, meu amor, eu sei que você não tem como me entender, mas você poderia parar um pouco?"

Eu estava estressada, fugindo do FBI e minha filha não parava de chorar sem motivo. Eu não estava nem um pouco sob total controle. Parei, desci do carro, respirei fundo e peguei minha filha mais uma vez nos braços. "Shhh. Desculpa meu amor, desculpa. Já estamos chegando, aguenta mais um pouco."

A viagem que deveria ter durado pouco mais de 4 horas acabou durando 5 horas e meia, devido às várias paradas no meio do caminho. Chegando em Dayton, Ohio, fui a uma loja de departamentos comprar alguns lenços para Christine e algumas roupas para mim. Meu pai me avisou que seria bom comprar roupas totalmente diferentes das que eu vestia, para não ser facilmente reconhecida. Aproveitei e comprei roupas também para Christine, algumas frutas e um pouco de leite e granola.

No banheiro feminino, vesti a calça jeans azul, a camiseta vermelha com a frase "Carpe Diem" estampada na frente e o tênis preto que havia comprado. Ao menos a frase na camiseta não dizia "LOL" ou "Poker Face", como a maioria que estava exposta (e que eu nem sabia o que significavam). Colocando um macacão jeans e tênis em Christine a faria passar despercebida entre outras crianças que estavam na loja.

Como Dayton era uma cidade maior, procurei um hotel menor, mais barato, num canto mais afastado da cidade, longe do centro e de lugares com muitas pessoas, para não chamar muita atenção. Subi para a suíte, que apresentava melhores condições do que a pousada. Havia uma poltrona, uma mesa no canto com um computador, um frigobar e, no banheiro, uma banheira. Simples, mas aconchegante. E o suficiente para uma estadia um pouco mais longa do que a anterior.

Arrumei a cama, colocando alguns travesseiros nas bordas, de modo a formar pequenas barreiras para acomodar Christine no meio. Quando virei-me para ela, ela estava absolutamente quieta, me olhando, sentada na cadeirinha que eu havia colocado sobre a poltrona do quarto.

"Ao menos aqui é mais aconchegante não é?", falei, olhando para ela, que continuou a me olhar seriamente, como se estivesse me analisando, por mais que isso fosse um absurdo para um bebê de apenas 14 semanas.

"Está com calor? Com fome? Com sono?", eu perguntava em vão. Sabia que não tinha sentido manter essa conversa, mas de algum modo eu me sentia bem quando fazia isso. Conversar com minha filha. Acho que esse é o porquê de Booth conversar tanto com ela. Eu sabia que não tinha como ela entender, mas eu sentia que estava fazendo isso certo.

Sentia. Engraçado como anos atrás eu nunca iria dizer tal coisa. Sentir que algo está acontecendo. Eu sou uma cientista, minhas opiniões são baseadas em fatos cientificamente comprovados, não em sentimentos ou simplesmente "insights". Aos poucos alguém me ensinou que a vida não é feita apenas de fatos.

"Sabe, filha, às vezes temos que abrir mão de muita coisa para correr atrás do que realmente queremos". Ela continuava a me olhar. "Abrimos mão de coisas que adoramos fazer, ou de uma rotina há anos praticada simplesmente por uma pessoa, ou por um sonho." E quem diria que eu estava falando isso? E ainda por cima com minha filha?

"Sabe, quando eu soube que você estava dentro de mim... Não você, porque apesar do sexo do bebê ser definido no momento que o espermatozoide fecunda o óvulo, eu ainda não sabia que você era você, ou melhor, que você era uma menina... Quando eu soube que estava grávida, eu comecei a entrar em pânico, pensando no que minha vida iria me tornar, no medo de novas emoções, de uma nova vida estar crescendo dentro de mim, no medo da reação do seu pai. Mas no momento em que ele sorriu e me abraçou e que eu vi uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto, eu tive a certeza de que ali era o lugar onde eu queria estar, abraçada a ele, com você crescendo dentro de mim. E eu não tive mais medo."

Christine continuava a me olhar, como se estivesse prestando atenção ao que eu falava. Até que ela bocejou.

"Está um pouco quente aqui, pequena. Acho melhor eu tirar algumas peças de roupa ou então você vai começar a ficar inquieta de novo."

Tirei o macacão, deixando-a apenas de camiseta e fralda. Embalando-a em meus braços, comecei a cantarolar, na esperança de que naquela noite ela tivesse os sonhos mais felizes que sua imaginação pudesse proporcionar.

* * *

**_Perdoem meus erros, mais uma vez. E me digam se estou no caminho certo! =D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** **No fim do dia**

**Autora:** nnasurb  
**Categoria: **Bones, 7ª temporada, hiatus  
**Advertências:** Inicialmente não tem. Fiquei em dúvida quanto à classificação, mas acho que está correta. Se eu me desviar um pouco dela, me perdoem, sim?  
**Classificação:** T**  
**

**Sumário: O quão difícil é ser impedido de viver sua vida? De estar ao lado de quem você ama?**

**Linha do tempo: **O capítulo inicia-se no dia seguinte ao capítulo anterior.

E aqui está mais um, finalmente. A partir daqui, não há mais apenas o POV de Brennan. E uma surpresa: um "novo" personagem na história, mas que alguns de vocês já conhecem!

Enjoy!

**PS:** Bones e tudo relacionado à série *ainda* não me pertencem, infelizmente...

* * *

Desligado. "Às dez da manhã?" Angela andava de um lado pra outro dentro da sua sala, com o telefone no ouvido. Sabia que o mandado já havia sido emitido e estava muito preocupada com a amiga. Desde ontem que não tinha notícias de Brennan. Ou melhor, desde anteontem. Havia ligado para a casa dela, mas Booth sempre atendia e Brennan não podia atender porque estava amamentando Christine ou porque havia saído. Havia ligado para o celular da amiga à noite, mas ele estava desligado. E agora de novo. "O que está acontecendo?" Enfiou o próprio celular no bolso e saiu da sua sala, prometendo a si mesma que iria falar com Booth mais tarde para saber o que realmente estava ocorrendo.

~ BB ~

Abriu os olhos devagar, fechando-os em seguida, por causa da claridade que invadia o quarto. Já era quase verão, e o sol nascia mais cedo, banhando todos os cantos do quarto com uma luminosidade incrível, dando novas cores, mais vivas e mais alegres, aos objetos que decoravam o ambiente. Olhou para o relógio que havia esquecido de tirar do pulso na noite anterior. Seis e quinze. Nada mau para quem havia pego no sono há menos de duas horas. Como sabia que seria em vão tentar continuar a dormir, sentou-se na pequena cama e observou o móbile que pairava acima do berço da sua filha. Havia fotos dele, do seu filho e das duas mulheres que mais amava naquela vida.

Lembrou-se de quando ele e Brennan estavam desconfiando de Parker, quando pensavam que ele estava com ciúmes de Christine. Ela indo ao seu escritório, preocupada com a situação, preocupada com os seus filhos. No momento, não havia percebido o quão linda ela estava naquele momento, agindo como uma verdadeira mãe, coisa que ela mesma havia duvidado fazer há alguns anos. "Estava linda", ele pegou-se dizendo, olhando para o móbile que seu filho havia feito para sua irmã. "Sempre foi. Por dentro e por fora."

Seus passos pela casa ecoavam em sua cabeça, como se fossem algum tipo de sinfonia melancólica, apenas torturando-o ao lembrar de que ele era o único naquela casa. Passou pela porta, entrou pelo corredor e foi para o quarto. A cama impecável, como ela deixava todas as manhãs antes deles irem para o trabalho. Na noite anterior, havia se sentado na cama, pegando o porta-retratos que exibia uma foto dela e de Christine no parquinho. As lágrimas haviam escorrido por um longo tempo, impedindo-o de dormir ali. Ele ainda não conseguia. Não sentindo o cheiro dela sem poder tocá-la, abraçá-la e beijá-la, como eram todas as noites. Não enquanto o rosto dela aparecesse em tudo o que estava naquele quarto.

"Mais um dia."

Levantou-se e decidiu tomar um banho. Ficar ali remoendo tudo aquilo não iria fazer bem.

~ BB ~

Levantei-me cedo, resolvendo aproveitar um pouco o dia com minha filha. Eu já havia chegado ao lugar onde meu pai e eu havíamos combinado de nos encontrar. Dentro de poucas horas, ele deveria estar ali, caso contrário, eu partiria para o próximo destino. Christine precisava de um pouco de ar fresco.

Prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e coloquei um boné, uma camisa xadrez e jeans. Christine estava com um gorrinho laranja e preto que Booth havia comprado para ela há algumas semanas, alegando que daqui a algum tempo ela já podia frequentar os jogos de futebol com ele.

Havia uma pequena praça a uma curta distância do hotel onde estávamos, e fui andando com Christine nos meus braços. Ela precisava de um pouco de vitamina D, já que essa situação de tensão estava afetando-a também e isso a deixava bastante propícia a desenvolver alguma doença, decorrente de seu estado emocional. Por mais que eu odiasse psicologia, isso era um fato bastante aceitável.

Em dez minutos, estava sentada num banco da praça, com Christine no meu colo. Eu estava lendo um livro para ela chamado "Alice no País das Maravilhas". Nada nele fazia muito sentido, principalmente um gato que aparecia e desaparecia. Mas Booth havia insistido em comprá-lo, juntamente com muitos outros livros infantis que contavam histórias absurdas sobre casas feitas de doces, lobos que comiam avós e princesas que despertavam de um sono infinito com um beijo.

Aos poucos, chegavam mães, tias e babás com crianças na praça. O tempo estava fresco, ótimo para passear. Uma das crianças estava brincando e veio para perto de mim, se escondendo de outra garotinha com quem brincava. Imediatamente um homem veio ao meu encontro. Alto, loiro e de olhos azuis. Estrutura óssea bastante simétrica.

"Hey, me desculpe pela minha sobrinha. Ela é muito inquieta." Ele falou com um sotaque canadense.

"Oh, não. Crianças são assim mesmo." Eu respondi, tentando ser cordial com o máximo de discrição possível.

"É, eu que o diga. Estou passando o dia com essa belezinha aqui." Sorriu, e afagou a cabeça da menina, que, em seguida, saiu correndo atrás da amiguinha. Ele me estendeu a mão. "Ryan, a propósito."

"Mary-Ann." Inventei um nome o mais rápido que pude. Foi o primeiro que me veio à mente.

Em uma breve olhada, Ryan parecia estar em seus 40 e poucos anos. E tinha a postura de um policial. Fiquei apreensiva, mas resolvi não perguntar nada, pois as pessoas tendem a querer trocar informações demais quando estão conversando, e eu não podia correr aquele risco.

Ele me olhou por um instante mais demorado e perguntou se podia sentar. Não vi nada demais naquilo, e ele sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Desculpe estar olhando para você, é que você parece com uma pessoa que conheço."

Fiquei apavorada naquela hora. Ia me levantando para ir embora, para não chamar mais atenção, quando ele tornou a falar.

"Ah, não, não pense que eu sou um psicopata." Ele deu um risinho. "Conheço muitas pessoas, e às vezes confundo os rostos. Mas você me lembra muito minha namorada."

Decidir ficar um pouco, apenas para não demonstrar medo e despertar alguma desconfiança de sua parte.

Ryan conversou mais comigo do que eu com ele. Contou que era detetive de homicídios em Quebec, e que estava de férias na casa da irmã, que havia se mudado há pouco tempo para Dayton. Contou sobre seu trabalho, e me fez algumas perguntas sobre o tempo e sobre a cidade, às quais eu tentava ora responder, ora evitá-las, esperando que ele não notasse. Uma hora depois, me levantei e me despedi de Ryan.

"Linda garotinha que você tem. Olhos azuis como o Atlântico."

Forcei um sorriso fraco. Ele tinha um jeito incomum de falar. "Tenha um bom dia, Ryan."

"Vejo você por aí."

Não, ele não me veria.

Booth saiu do banho decidido a ir para o Jeffersonian para ver como as coisas estavam andando acerca da investigação, mesmo que aquilo significasse ter que mentir e dar desculpas para todos e, principalmente, para Angela.

Pegou o celular, que mostrava três ligações perdidas. Uma do Jeffersonian e duas de Angela.

"Vamos ver o mundo lá fora." Caminhou para a sala, quando ouviu a campainha.

"O que vocês vão tirar de mim agora?" Disse baixinho, e foi em direção à porta.

"Hey, G-Man. Onde ela está?"

* * *

_**Mais um capítulo! Gostaram da surpresa? ;D**_

_**Meninas, muito obrigada pelos coments! Amo esse feedback de vocês!**_

_**E **Ingrid**, estou adorando suas histórias lá no Nyah! Tenha certeza de que eu estou lendo, mesmo não tendo comentado, mas já tenho tantas contas espalhadas por aí na net que evito ao máximo me registrar em mais uma!**_

_Fanny**, **Lola**, **Aline** e **Mikaelly**, muito obrigada gente!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** **No fim do dia**

**Autora:** nnasurb  
**Categoria: **Bones, 7ª temporada, hiatus  
**Advertências:** Inicialmente não tem. Fiquei em dúvida quanto à classificação, mas acho que está correta. Se eu me desviar um pouco dela, me perdoem, sim?  
**Classificação:** T**  
**

**Sumário: O quão difícil é ser impedido de viver sua vida? De estar ao lado de quem você ama?**

**Linha do tempo: **O capítulo inicia-se no dia seguinte ao capítulo anterior.

**PS**: Ah, e Bones e tudo relacionado à série não me pertence... =/

* * *

"Ryan", ele atendeu o celular.

"E aí, cara? Ainda nos EUA?"

"Jeff?"

"Não achou que fosse o Papai Noel, achou? Ainda é um pouquinho cedo pro Natal", respondeu o homem do outro lado da linha. "Tá afim de mudar um pouquinho a rotina de correr-comer-dormir e matar as saudades do seu amigo aqui? Tenho um caso que você vai gostar."

"Isso não pode esperar? É um pouco cedo pra falar de homicídios, ainda mais nas minhas férias."

"Acabei de sair de Clarksburg. Vejo você no Dewey's em três horas."

~ BB ~

"Como assim ela fugiu?"

"Fugiu, Angela. Saiu de casa. Me deixou aqui. E levou a Christine com ela." Booth estava com os braços apoiados no balcão da cozinha, como fosse apenas aquilo o que o estava impedindo de desmoronar.

Angela ainda estava de pé entre a sala e a cozinha, imóvel, sem acreditar que aquilo havia acabado de piorar. Sua cabeça estava fazendo mil perguntas e inventando mil situações pelas quais sua amiga provavelmente estaria passando. Onde ela estaria agora? Ela estaria sozinha com Christine? Ela estava disfarçada? Já estaria muito longe? Num outro estado, num outro país?

"Quando Booth?"

Booth voltou seus olhos sem vida para Angela. "Depois do batizado. Max a ajudou."

"É claro que o Max a ajudou. Ele já passou por isso. E por mais que tenha errado com a Bren, ele não tomaria a decisão errada outra vez, deixando-a se entregar sem lutar."

"Mas ela podia ter me contado, não podia? Quer dizer, ela deveria ter confiado em mim, me dito..."

Angela tocou seu antebraço. "Ela fez o que deveria ser feito, Booth. Foi melhor pra você, pra Christine, pra todos nós. Eu também estou sofrendo muito com tudo isso, acredite." Sorriu fraco para Booth e dirigiu-se à porta. Antes de ir embora, virou-se. "Hodgins está trabalhando nos símbolos encontrados no quarto do Dr. Sawyer, eu estou analisando mais profundamente os dados dos livros que Pelant pegou e Cam... é por causa dela que ainda estamos aqui, Booth, fazendo o que temos de fazer para trazer a Bren de volta."

"Ela está lá?"

"O quê?"

"Cam. Ela está no Jeffersonian?"

Angela deu um sorriso triste. "Ela quase não vai pra casa."

...

Angela entrou no carro e ficou olhando Booth sair de casa e ir para o instituto. "Só quero dizer obrigada por acreditar em mim", ela sorria, lembrando da última conversa que tivera com a amiga. "Não precisa agradecer alguém que te ama por acreditar em você, querida." Entre muitas pessoas que Angela tinha conhecido, Brennan havia se revelado uma amiga para todos os momentos, apesar de ser péssima em dar conselhos amorosos. No início do romance com Hodgins, era com ela que Angela conversava todas as noites. Nos términos de namoro, nas noites de tequila no Founding Fathers, ou nos passeios de compras para os bebês, era com ela que Angela sempre contava.

Angela olhou mais uma vez para a casa deles. "Quem adivinharia que vocês dois iriam acabar morando juntos e iniciando uma família?" E sorriu mais uma vez, obtendo a resposta para aquela pergunta logo depois de formulá-la. "Eu. Eu previ isso desde o primeiro momento que vi vocês dois juntos."

Nesse momento, uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha, enquanto lembrava das últimas palavras da amiga. "Eu também te amo, querida. Espero te ver logo." E deu partida no carro.

~ BB ~

"Pai!" Eu exclamei, abraçando-o, aliviada por ter alguém comigo naquele momento tão difícil. Eu havia acabado de colocar Christine na cama, depois de ter almoçado e a amamentado. "Esperava você aqui um pouco mais tarde."

"Eu sei, baby. Mas não fui muito paciente com as placas de velocidade." Eu olhei para ele com uma careta de desaprovação. "Trouxe algumas coisas pra você." Tirou de dentro de uma bolsa uma peruca preta com um corte no estilo chanel.

"Eu vou ter que usar isso?" Olhei para a peruca com a testa franzida.

"Apenas em casos mais extremos. Não podemos nos descuidar." E tirou uma pequena caixinha da sacola. "Lentes de contato pretas. Achei que seria melhor se disfarçássemos a cor de seus olhos também."

Ele continuava a falar, mas eu não prestava atenção. Eu olhava para a peruca em minhas mãos, lembrando de um momento que agora parecia ter sido vivido numa outra vida. Eu tinha acabado de abrir os olhos e, apesar do aperto, tinha dormido muito bem naquela noite. Virei meu rosto apenas para verificar se o meu parceiro ainda estava dormindo. Ele dormia como uma pedra, cansado do dia anterior. Vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta do FBI, seu rosto estava a apenas alguns centímetros do meu. E ali eu percebia mais uma vez como eu estranhamente estava gostando daquela situação.

"Tempe? Ouviu o que eu disse?"

"Desculpe."

"Eu sei que é difícil, baby. Eu já passei por isso, sei exatamente como é. Nós vamos superar isso juntos." Ele ficou me olhando alguns instantes. "Booth vai levar vocês de volta."

Não pude evitar um arrepio nas minhas costas ao ouvir aquilo. Booth era o meu ponto fraco. Sempre foi. "Eu sei, pai." E foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

...

Resolvemos ficar mais um tempo na cidade. Dayton não era uma cidade pequena, mas não oferecia perigo quanto à minha exposição. À tardinha, resolvi ir ao supermercado, enquanto Christine estava com meu pai.

"Hey, Mary-Ann." Alguém me toca no ombro. Reconheci a voz, mas ainda estava com receio de me virar.

"Oi Ryan. Como vai?"

"Bem. Oh, esse é Jeff, meu amigo."

Ele havia hesitado um pouco ou era apenas fruto da minha imaginação? De qualquer modo, Jeff demorou-se um pouco demais olhando para mim. Então estendeu a mão para um cumprimento rápido.

"Desculpe não falar mais tranquilamente com você. Estamos um pouco ocupados aqui." Ryan falou, um pouco sem graça.

"Oh. Não se preocupe. Eu já estou de saída, de qualquer forma. Até mais." Acenei com a cabeça e segui meu caminho, mal percebendo o olhar avaliador de Jeff em mim.

~ BB ~

"Bonita. Parece com alguém que conheço."

"Quem?" Ryan pergunta, já adiantando-se para os fundos do supermercado.

"Eu não sei. Mas o rosto dela é familiar."

"Aham. Mas agora precisamos interrogar alguns açougueiros lá dentro."

~ BB ~

"Bom, já que vamos ficar um pouco mais de tempo por aqui, eu providenciei outro lugar para ficarmos. Hotéis são muito vistosos."

"E para onde vamos?" Perguntei, curiosa.

"Para uma casa que aluguei. Não se preocupe, querida. Estaremos mais seguros lá do que aqui."

Por um momento, eu me permiti confiar inteiramente no meu pai. Havia coisas que ele sabia melhor do que eu. E havia coisas com as quais eu simplesmente não aguentaria lidar. Então me deixei levar por ele, confiante de que sim, eu estava fazendo a coisa certa.

* * *

**_Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Me desculpem a demora, mas sofri de um bloqueio terrível. Mas as ideias estão surgindo e espero que o tempo esteja ao meu favor daqui pra frente!_**


	5. Nota da Autora

_Primeiramente, queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo e esperando o próximo capítulo da fic. Eu aprecio demais o carinho de vocês._

_Segundo, vim pedir desculpas, pois sei que estou em falta, mas no momento não posso continuar a escrever, pois meu tempo está sendo quase que totalmente consumido pela universidade. Espero que nas minhas férias, quando eu estiver de molho em casa, consiga espremer algumas ideias aqui e mostrá-las para vocês._

_Desculpem-me mais uma vez e espero voltar a escrever em breve!_


End file.
